Lost Innocence Adam Cartwright Father of Five
by carolynjames
Summary: Adam's fatherhood is put to the test when an Innocent Kate faces the betrayal of an entrusted community member. Will she confide in her new father or walk alone in darkness?  Warning: Mature Readers Delicately written to share a very important message.


_**Lost Innocence**_

**Adam Cartwright Father of Five Series**

**Story # 5**

**Adam sat on the porch with his morning coffee as he watched his five children leave for school. School began one month ago with Mrs. Elizabeth Drake as the teacher. Adam and the children were adjusting to her absence at the Ponderosa. Elizabeth continued to act as governess for the children part-time. She would bring the kids home after school and would often stay for dinner. On Saturdays she would assist in daily activities when Adam needed her. Adam found himself thinking about Elizabeth more than he realized in her absence. He found the girls a little lost without a woman in the house and understood they needed more of his time. Spending time with the boys was easier; working daily out on the ranch together provided plenty of bonding opportunity. However, the girls stayed close to home. Whereas a woman in the home, provided many activities for the girls that Hopsing did not. While Elizabeth lived with them over the summer, they had plenty to do. He contemplated finding another governess who could live with them full time. For now, he would continue to work with Elizabeth's new schedule and try to figure out what to do with the girls. **

**Molly waved goodbye until she could no longer see her Daddy. Adam may not have understood girls but he knew he loved the two he had as much as any Daddy could.**

**After school was out Mrs. Drake brought the Cartwright children home. They leaped out of the buggy, some stopping to greet Adam. **

"**Hopsing has a snack placed out on the table. Please freshen up and get started on your chores." Adam reminded them.**

"**Goodbye children, don't forget to study for the math test tomorrow," Elizabeth harked back.**

**Adam offered his hand to Elizabeth to get down from the buggy. Elizabeth blushed as her hand touched his. It was not often that she and Adam made physical contact.**

"**Why thank you Adam, I would like a chance to talk with you about some things."**

"**Ah, by the tone in your voice, I'm wondering how Jack's day went at school." Adam coolly strolled back to the porch and pulled out a chair for Elizabeth.**

"**Jack managed to find himself in for one recess, but other than that, I think he had a good day."**

**Adam laughed, "That does sound like a good day for him. So what is it that you wanted to discuss?"**

"**I thought I might have a word with you about my availability to the children."**

"**Oh'?"**

"**Adam, I thought it would be nice if the girls and I stayed after school an hour or so each day. It would give me an opportunity to plan lessons and I can find work for the girls as well", Elizabeth suggested. **

"**I think that would be a fine idea. The boys can walk home together and meet up with Pa or me to work at the ranch."**

"**I would also like to help Hopsing with dinners. In addition, I can continue my cooking lessons with the girls." Elizabeth took a sip of her tea.**

"**Are you sure Elizabeth it isn't too much for you? Teaching can be very time consuming. I would not want to be responsible for exhausting the school teacher."**

"**No, Adam, I enjoy spending time with the children and feel comfortable that I can handle both jobs."**

"**Well then it's settled, I think it's an excellent idea. Thank you Elizabeth; I really appreciate all your help with the children, especially the girls. I worry about them not growing up with a mother," Adam sighed.**

**Elizabeth placed her hand on his, "I know you do Adam, but the girls are just fine. You are doing a terrific job with out my help. I see the way Kate admires you and wants to please and little Molly adores her Daddy."**

**Adam smiled as the two rose from the table. "Will you stay for dinner?"**

"**Not tonight, I'm sorry. I have a lesson plan that will keep me up all hours tonight." Lifting onto her buggy she repeated, please remind the children to study. Molly could use a little help with her arithmetic."**

"**That I can do, thank you."**

**Adam walked into the house to greet his family. He felt emptiness when Elizabeth would leave and wondered if the children felt it too.**

"**Who would like to hear a song tonight", Adam asked the children after dinner.**

"**Oh', me, me, me…Molly chanted."**

"**If Kate will join me in song, I will play 'Ole Tare River."**

**Kate agreed and sang a beautiful duet with Adam. He loved to hear her sing and declared Kate with almost perfect pitch.**

"**Kate, you're mother had the most beautiful voice. Your father and I would play our guitar as she hummed along every tune. Do you kids remember your parents favorite song was?**

"**I think it was Amazing Grace. John offered."**

"**No it wasn't, it was Twinkle Little Star."**

"**Maybe they had many favorites. I will play them both", Adam offered. The children sat in the region of Adam's chair as he played well into the night.**

**Ben recognized the mellincaly in his son's voice and wondered if it had to do with a certain lady governess. His fatherly perception gave strong belief to Adam and Kate's likenesses but neither were acting on them. **

**Adam finished tucking the little ones into bed and approached Kate's door. He heard her crying and knocked on the door.**

"**Hey sweetheart, Can I come in."**

"**Sure, I'm okay though."**

"**Yes, indeed." Adam walked towards her bed and pulled up a chair. "May I sit down and talk with you for a while?"**

"**All, right." Kate answered lowering her head.**

"**Are you missing your Ma and Pa?"**

"**Yea, I guess so, and Mrs. Drake too. I liked it when she lived at the ranch with us."**

"**I did too Darling." Adam looked at his twelve year old daughter and sighed. He offered no reflection or excuse, he humbly agreed.**

**Kate and molly enjoyed working after school with Elizabeth. They graded papers, washed the chalk boards and swept the floors. Sometimes they would play outside on the playground while Ms. Drake finished her lesson plans. Kate's spirits lifted as she spent more time with her governess and teacher.**

**One day after school, the sisters drew lines for a hop scotch game. "You can go first, Molly."**

**Molly tossed her pebble so far that she had to run across the street to pick it up.**

"**Hi there little one, what are you doing staying after school?"**

"**She's with me," Kate answered the older man. Hello, my name is Kate and this is my little sister Molly. We help our teacher after school."**

**The old man smiled at the girls and reached out to shake Molly's long blonde braid.**

"**I'd like to talk with your teacher, is she in?"**

"**Yes, we can show you to her", Molly offered.**

"**Now that would be might friendly of you dear." The elder man spoke to Mrs. Drake about cleaning the school house for a small fee. "I clean for the church at noon and would be able to come here at three."**

"**Well, Mr. Brown. The girls do most of the cleaning for me already; I'm not sure how much work would be left to do.**

"**Maam', I could really use the extra money. Maybe you could find it in your heart to help out on old man." he dropped his head and sought pity from the girls.**

"**We could work together, Mrs. Drake? Kate suggested.**

"**Well okay then Mr. Brown, you can start tomorrow", Elizabeth offered hesitantly.**

**Weeks went buy and the girls worked with Mr. Brown. They looked forward to spending this time with him everyday. He would do funny things to make them laugh and brought the girls presents from time to time.**

**One Sunday morning the girls saw Mr. Brown at church and asked Adam to invite him for Sunday dinner. Kate and molly huddled around Adam pulling at his hands.**

"**Please Daddy, he doesn't have any family here and gets so lonely?"**

"**Yes girls, I will introduce myself to Mr. Brown and ask him to dinner. It is high time we meet."**

"**Excuse me sir, I do believe my daughters have befriended you", Adam reached out to shake his hand.**

"**What? What did you say?", the old man answered gruffly.**

"**I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Adam Cartwright and these are my daughters, Molly and Kate."**

"**Oh' Yes, I clean for the school house and I see them there."**

"**Yes sir, Mr. Brown is that correct? My girls have much to say about you these last few weeks. I'm sorry I haven't extended this invitation sooner. Would you like to join us for dinner tonight? I would like to get to know you more, myself."**

"**No, I can't Mr. Cartwright. Sorry." Mr. Brown walked away abruptly.**

"**Now what was that all about?" Adam shook his head and turned to Ben. "I didn't get a good feeling about that man, Pa."**

"**Oh Adam, he's just old and grumpy. That's how some men get in there old age." Ben pats his son on the back and walks towards the buggy.**

**It was a beautiful November afternoon and the children couldn't wait for school to end. Molly was especially tired and went home early with the boys.**

**Elizabeth worked diligently to get her lessons completed. She watched Kate work with Mr. Brown and felt proud of the young girl at her willingness to work so hard at a task.**

"**Kate, I need to walk over to the store for supplies, I should be back in thirty minutes. Would you like to come with me?"**

"**No thank you, Mrs. Drake. I will finish helping Mr. Brown with these floors."**

**Elizabeth agreed and left the school house.**

**Mr. Brown talked with Kate and told her how much she reminded him of his little girl when she was small. "She died when she was thirteen. It was a tragedy to her whole family. Her poor mother still grieves." The old man began to weep.**

"**I'm sorry Mr. Brown. I feel terrible for you. I lost my mother and father to an illness before Mr. Cartwright adopted up two years ago. I know how sad you must feel." Kate placed her hand gently on his back with a soft patting motion.**

**The old man sat holding his head in his hands and took a deep breath. "Kate could you please put the supplies away in the closet?"**

"**Sure, I can do that for you."**

**Kate went over to the closet to put away her broom and felt a hard nudge to her back. Making a soft shriek, she fell into the closet where it was dark.**

**Suddenly Kate realized she wasn't alone. She could feel a hot breath that smelled of sick stench upon her. She fought to turn loose; her hands trembled as she held onto her clothing that was being pulled from her. Her mind told her to fight and get away but her body stayed frozen and paralyzed with fear.**

**What lasted five minutes, felt like an eternity. The door opened and she pushed her way out of the closet. **

**Grabbing her wrist; Mr. Brown pulled her back clutching her close to his body and whispered, "you tell anyone about this and it will be that little Sister of yours next." He released her wrists and she pulled looking back at him in horror. "You Scamp, this is what you wanted. I will tell that daddy of yours that too," he laughed in a most degrading way. "You better be here tomorrow, if you know what's good for you and your sister."**

**He tossed her to the side of the room as he walked out of the school house.**

**Kate stumbled to her feet and watched Mr. Brown thru the window. Soon as he was out of sight, she fled the school house. She ran as fast as her legs would take her. Her tears hot across her cheeks. She ran towards home at first and then felt the need to go to the creek. She splashed cold water on her face again and again; trying to wash the reprehensible feeling that overwhelmed her. Defeated, Kate fell into the water soaking her whole body to the bone. She walked slowly back to the ranch dishonored and bewildered.**

**Ben leaned against the coral noting Kate's appearance." Kate, where is Mrs. Drake and why are you all wet?"**

**Kate starred right thru Ben answering him in a low monotone voice, "I left early Granddad and then I fell in the creek on the way home."**

"**You sure did sweetie, go on in the house and get cleaned up. You will catch a cold out here."**

**Kate walked motionless into the house and went straight to her room. Dressing down into her night gown she crawled into bed and fell asleep.**

**Adam came in to the ranch on his horse full speed.**

"**What's your hurry son?", Ben asked as Adam whipped off his horse.**

"**I'm looking for Kate, have you seen her?"**

"**Yes Adam she came home a half hour ago, wet to the bone. I sent her upstairs to get cleaned up."**

**Adam set off into the house scaling every third step up to Kate's room.**

"**Young lady," Adam bellowed catching his breath. "Where have you been and why did you leave the school house without telling Mrs. Drake where you were going?" **

**Kate rose from a deep sleep, groggy and confused. She looked towards her father with blank eyes.**

"**Darling I'm sorry; I didn't know you were sleeping." Adam walked towards her bed and placed a hand on her forehead. "I was worried sick about you. Elizabeth found me in town, saying you ran off without a word. What happened? Adam leaned down to pick up her filthy wet and frayed dress. "Why is your dress all wet and torn?"**

**Kate's focused returned as she caught sight of her dress. "I didn't mean to, she began to cry. I just wanted to come home. And I fell in the pond on the way.**

"**Kate, the pond is not on the way home. You would have to walk ten minutes out of your way to get to there", her father questioned. **

"**Oh', I guess your right", Kate said softly and turned away.**

"**Kate, this doesn't make sense. You know better than to go off by yourself, and to leave without permission." Adam stood holding the dress trying to control his patience.**

"**I just didn't feel like staying at school any longer. I wanted to go to the pond and wade my feet in the water. I accidently fell in. I'm sorry."**

**Adam stood up and walked towards the window. He shook his head. "Maybe you need to take sometime and think about your actions young lady. This is all very irresponsible of you and I will not tolerate lying. Stay in your room and get cleaned up. You may come down at dinner."**

**Adam left the room and Kate closed her eyes trying to force herself back asleep. If she could sleep she wouldn't have to think about the betrayal and assault of Mr. Brown.**

**School came and went for the next few days. Kate watched Molly like a mother tiger guarding her prey. Mr. Brown's behavior stayed friendly as if nothing ever happened. Kate was careful not to be alone with Mr. Brown and made sure she and her sister stayed near to Mrs. Drake. She would catch him gazing at her when no one was looking which made her want to vomit. She became restless and impatient with Elizabeth; trying to coax her into leaving early each day.**

"**Can Molly and I just head home now? We don't want to wait any longer", Kate complained to Elizabeth.**

**Kate, you are just going to have to wait. I'm trying to be patient with you but quite frankly, you've been down right rood these last few days. I don't know what's gotten in to you. Now listen. Kate, I need you to go to the mercantile for me and get a new slate pencil for Charlie. Molly, could you please help Mr. Brown outside finish sweeping the porch?"**

"**No, she will come with me to the mercantile", Kate demanded.**

"**Young lady, you will not take that tone with me. Elizabeth walked towards Kate placing her hand on her shoulder. Now would you like to explain your recent attitude towards me or should we go home and discuss this with your father?"**

**Mr. Brown overheard the conversation from outside the open doorway. He knocked over the broom to cause a distraction. Mrs. Drake and the girls turned towards the entrance. Picking up the broom he carefully met the gaze with Kate and glared at her suspiciously.**

"**Good afternoon ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt. I wanted to say that I'm going home for the day."**

"**That will be fine, thank you Mr. Brown."**

**Elizabeth turned back towards Kate, "Well?"**

**Mr. Brown fiddled with his supplies at the back of the room waiting for Kate's answer.**

"**I don't have anything to explain Mrs. Drake."**

"**I'm sorry to hear that Kate; you do realize I will have to speak to Adam about your behavior; It is unacceptable. I do wish you would talk with me. I don't know what has gotten into you these last few days. It's just not like you at all. Go wait in the wagon with molly and I'll be there in a minute." Elizabeth shook her head and gathered her things.**

**The old man turned to walk out of the school house with the girls.**

**Kate quickly gathered up her sister and went straight to the wagon. "Come on Molly, would you hurry it up". Molly and Kate climbed into the wagon to wait for their teacher.**

**Mr. Brown stepped to the side of the wagon and pinched Molly's nose. "You are the cutest, little one". Glowering at Kate he reached over to pat her knee, "don't forget what I said."**

**Kate stayed silent as Adam lectured her on respectful and responsible behavior. He left her to stay in her room for the rest of the evening to contemplate her mood and actions form the week.**

"**I just don't understand this isn't like Kate. She's never taken this behavior with me; it's just not in her nature. I've offered several chances for an explanation and she willfully refuses." Adam paced back and forth on the porch as he talked with Elizabeth.**

"**I agree Adam, I can't make a bit of sense of any of it. Sometimes when a young girl of twelve starts to mature, her feelings can get thrown off a bit."**

**Adam cleared his throat, "Oh', you think maybe that's what's going on." Adam scratched his chin and began to shift uncomfortably.**

"**Maybe, Adam. Keep reassuring her of your love and she'll come back around. She's struggling to become a lady and is still a girl. It can be a trying time for daughter and parent."**

**Adam expressed his gratitude to Elizabeth for her time and wished her a good night. The empty feeling set in his stomach as he walked into the house without Elizabeth. At times like these he wished he had a mother for his children and a companion to share and comfort his worry. Walking into the house, Adam heard a commotion coming from upstairs.**

"**Get out! I said get out you stupid boys."**

**The twins came running down the stairs right into Adam.**

"**Where you two are headed," Adam grabbed the boys by their collars and placed them in front of him.**

"**Kate's crazy. All I asked her to do is sew the hole on my Indian vest and she started yelling at us to get out of her room," Jack screamed.**

**Adam flipped Jack around and over his leg and delivered 2 solid swats to his bottom. A stunned Jack stood up rubbing his backside.**

"**Young man, I would advise you not to enter your sisters room with out her permission. And the swat to your bottom is for yelling and running thru the house." **

**Adam motioned for Michael to move forward. 'SWAT, SWAT.' **

"**And that goes for you too young man." Adam turned both boy's toward the steps, "Time for bed."**

**John and Ben exchanged glances and remained quiet. It looked like Adam was in no mood for conversation tonight. Adam went to the cupboard to get out the brandy, he poured a glass and went upstairs to his room. Once he gathered his thoughts and had a chance to relax, Adam went in to check on Kate.**

**Adam knocked on Kate's door. "Kate, I'd like to come in to speak with you."**

"**Adam, I would like to go to sleep."**

**He opened the door, "I'm curious to why you're calling me Adam?"**

"**I'm sorry Daddy. I guess I'm just feeling a little grumpy," now sounding a little more like herself.**

"**That's okay darling, we all feel grumpy from time to time. I just want to make sure nothing else is troubling you. I want you to know that I'm here for you and you can trust me. I may not know the right thing to say but I will do my best by you." Adam reached over to hug Kate and she flinched away.**

"**Okay, sweetheart, I'll let you rest. Feel better in the morning, huh?"**

**Adam left her room feeling very awkward at Kate's refusal to receive his hug. "Is this what young ladies felt like as they matured?", he wondered as he went down stairs to have some more brandy.**

**Morning came early for Adam. He woke still feeling troubled for his eldest daughter. Hoping she would awaken the little lady he knew her to be.**

"**Come on everyone, we don't want to be late for church," Adam announced gathering his coat and tie.**

**All of the Cartwright's gathered into the church filling up two whole pews. Just as the preacher began to speak, Mr. Brown came in and sat down in front of Kate and Adam. He turned around with a grin and greeted Adam then nodded to Kate.**

**She could hardly breathe as she sat in front of her attacker. The fear building inside her was so strong she wanted to vomit. Her nerves got the best of her as she raced out the door of the church and ran to a nearby tree.**

**She cried as she emptied her belly into the grass. Standing at the top of the steps was her father, looking to see where she had gone. She wiped her dress on her face and ran. **

**Adam caught sight of Kate running off. He lunged for his horse and went after her.**

"**Kate, stop", he shouted.**

**Kate ran as fast as she could from Adam darting into a brush of trees. He jumped off his horse and ran on foot. Both panting, with hearts beating rapidly; the two ran through the thick green forest until finally Adam caught her. Not a word was spoken and he pulled her onto his arms. Kate squirmed and kicked and began to scream "let me go! Don't touch me!" Adam held on tight to his little girl, despite her demands. Both breathless and exhausted, Kate began to relax in her daddy's arms.**

"**It's going to be okay Kate, your safe now. I'm going to take you home." Adam didn't know how, call it a fathers intuition, but he knew in that moment something /someone had terribly hurt his daughter.**

**Adam lifted Kate on to his horse like a lifeless doll and saddled up behind her. She melted into his chest on the ride home and gazed blankly out onto the land.**

**Adam carried her up to her room and sat on her bed. Adam sat up on the bed holding Kate under his arms. The little girl laid lifeless next to him, eyes wide opened; staring off into the room.**

"**Kate, I will not leave your side until you tell me what happened to you. I promise you; I will not move and neither will you until you tell me. I understand it's painful. I know it is awful bad. I know you are hurting inside. But you will not feel better until you talk about it."**

**Kate and Adam lay on that bed for more than an hour before a heavy sigh was heard. Finally, a crumbling Kate cried from her head to her toes. Adam held her tightly as tears flown down his face. Finally she spoke…**

"**He said it was my fault, he said if I told he would hurt Molly. I didn't want, I don't know why…Daddy, I'm feeling sick…"**

**Kate jumped off her bed and thru up in her bowl.**

**Adam stood up and handed his baby a towel. He tried to control his own feelings of utter sickness and disgust as he realized his worst nightmare was coming true. **

**Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and then a knock on the door. It was Elizabeth.**

"**Kate, it's Elizabeth, can I come in."**

**Adam looked at Kate, You can trust her sweetie. She can help.**

**Kate's lip quivered as she nodded to Adam to open the door.**

**Elizabeth looked at the dreadful scene and saw the intense anger raging in Adams eyes. Adam held a somber Kate in his arms as she continued to sob softly into his chest.**

**Elizabeth stood frightened and confused just shaking her head.**

**Adam spoke in a low tone through gritted teeth, "It was Mr. Brown, he has assaulted her."**

**He pulled Kate from his chest to look at her. Baby girl, I need to go take care of this problem. I need to make sure that this will never happen again. That he doesn't hurt anyone else."**

**Just then, Kate remembered the threat against her little sister. "Molly, where's Molly!"**

**Adam and Kate turned to Elizabeth.**

"**She's with Granddad, sweetie, and the boys at the picnic. She is perfectly safe," Elizabeth assured them.**

"**But where is Mr. Brown?" Kate cried.**

"**He announced this morning, that he would be leaving the community to live with his daughter in California. He said his goodbyes after church."**

"**Daddy, I'm afraid for Molly. If he knows I told you he will try to hurt her. He may try to take her away."**

"**Kate, Granddad will keep her safe," Adam insisted firmly. "I will go to check on them right now. Can you stay with Elizabeth for a little while?" Adam brushed her hair out of her face.**

**Kate nodded and climbed back into her bed curling up into a ball.**

**Adam gave a look to Elizabeth that gave her a shiver. Please, stay with her and don't leave this house."**

"**Adam, I'm sorry. I had no idea…"**

**Adam interrupted Elizabeth, "Don't, not now. Just be with her, wait for me to return before you go anywhere."**

"**Of course, Adam, I wouldn't."**

**Elizabeth tried to control her feelings of disbelief. She fought to stay calm for Kate and Adam.**

"**Adam, please go to the sheriff first. Please don't take the law into your own hands." She held on to his arm.**

**Adam pulled away from Elizabeth forcefully and left the room.**

**The dust of Adams trail was so thick it left large brown clouds behind him. After minutes of riding he no longer felt the trail beneath him. The intense feeling of rage built inside his soul with each mile. He felt no wind against him nor did he remember the sights or sounds around him that led him into town. Adam had one thought and one thought only… 'To wrap his hands around the neck of the man whole stole his child's innocence; until he took in his last breath of life'.**

**Joe and wife Amy noticed the hell rider pass by in a shot.**

"**Wonder what fire that guy's after", Joe laughed. Within seconds Joe and Amy looked at each other and said in unison, "Adam!"**

**Joe turned his buggy around and pushed toward town. Arriving several minutes behind Adam, the two looked for the crazed rider. Quickly, with confusion, Joe sought after his older brother.**

"**Down there Joseph; it's Adams horse, at the little cottage down the road."**

**Joe jumped off the buggy, "This doesn't look good. Amy, go find the sheriff and bring him to that cottage fast."**

**Joe passed Adams horse and gasped at the sight. The wounded horse was ridden hard. Lathered up and dehydrated, it took in slow labored breaths. The fear for his brother intensified. **

**Joe heard no noise, opening the front door; the house was still and silent. A gurgling sound was made from the bedroom. Joe swiftly peered into the room.**

"**Adam, No!" **

**Joe witnessed his eldest brother straddling the dying man squeezing at his scrawny old neck. He pulled and tugged at his brother who would not budge from his stance. Joe tried to break free the grasp of Adams hands.**

"**Adam, don't," a voice shouted from the doorway. "Let him go!" What ever he did I promise you he will pay. But if you kill him, you could be liable for murder."**

**Hearing the sheriff's statement brought Adam's rage to the present moment. His grip loosened enough for Joe to pull Adam to the ground. The sheriff flipped the old man over to see Mr. Brown inhale a saving breath.**

**The sheriff coaxed the old man to stand and he did. He spat at Adam, **

"**She lied to you-Your daughter has a big imagination!"**

**Adam turned to wipe the sweat from his brow. He glared at the piece of shit standing in front of him and with as much force as he could muster, kicked the old man Brown between the legs. Down he fell to the ground moaning in complete pain.**

"**If you don't hang him by the end of this week Sherriff, I'll be back for him!"**

**Adam turned and walked out. Grabbing the reigns of his horse and lead him to a nearby trough. **

"**Adam, Joe called out. What the hell was that?"**

**Adam's rage came back like bile, "He assaulted my daughter, Joe. You should have let me kill him."**

"**Your daughter needs you Adam; needs you at home not in jail."**

"**Do you mind letting Pa know Kate and I won't be coming to the picnic today."**

**Adam spat at the ground and walked away with his bewildered horse.**

**Adam rode back to the ranch filled with anguish. He couldn't stop the bile from rising and had to stop several times to release his stomach. Approaching the ranch he saw Elizabeth and Kate walking along the wild flowers and talking. He rode into the barn to get composer. **

"**Excuse me just a second Kate, I'm going to talk with your father for a second."**

**Elizabeth followed Adam into the barn.**

**His eyes were swollen and his hands trembled as he wrapped the ropes and hung them on the hook.**

**Elizabeth's hand reached out and met Adams…**

"**Did you…?"**

"**No, I was stopped. Mr. Brown is with the sheriff."**

**Adam turned to look into Elizabeth's eyes. He teared up once again before asking the dreaded question…**

"**Did he…?"**

"**No Adam. He took her innocence but not her womanhood."**

**Adam broke down and pulled Elizabeth into his arms. Together they cried for the young girl they loved so much.**

"**Adam", Elizabeth worked to regain her composure, "Kate will heal. With the help of all of us showing her love and acceptance. She feels much better now that she's talked about it."**

**Adam's eyes locked to the ground, "how could I have been so foolish, she was hurting all this time…"**

"**Adam, there's no way you could have known, it doesn't matter. It's over and now the healing needs to begin." Elizabeth glanced over at Kate in the garden. "Go to her Adam, all she needs is love; her father's love."**

**Adam walked to his precious young girl feeling his knees almost buckle beneath his steps. He took in a few deep breathes and moved forward. Kate and Adam walked along the wild flowers.**

"**Pretty aren't they."**

"**Yes, Kate," answered softly.**

"**Not as pretty as my beautiful girl", Adam smiled.**

**Kate turned giving Adam a slight smile. She turned as her Daddy wrapped her in his warm embrace. She sniffed slightly, wiping her tear from her eye.**

"**I know baby, it's all going to be okay. Daddy won't let him hurt you ever again. And that goes for Molly too!"**

**Epilogue:**

**Mr. Brown was hung 10 days later without a trial. The good ol' west can get the job done when it needs too.**

**Kate took a few days off school and soon was back in action. She had many talks with Adam and Elizabeth about her tragic experience. With each time she talked the experience felt less and less. Mr. Brown may have cheated her out of her childhood innocence, believing the world was a safe place, but he did not take away who she was inside. Her father insisted that she knew that and knew it well. Adam's belief in his daughter empowered her like never before. Kate was confident and strong as a young woman. Adam was so proud of his eldest daughter.**

**Adam drove the children to and from school through most of the winter months before giving them the freedom to walk home by themselves. He wasn't letting anyone out of his sight. The twins didn't understand why Adam was doing this and missed their free time of mischief.**

**One spring afternoon Adam approached Kate with a question on their way home from school…**

"**Kate, how would you like to learn more about the rancher's life? There's no sense in doing house work all of the time, I can teach you to be a well rounded woman. And there's no better time to start. Would you like to learn how to lasso a steer today?" **

"**YES, I've always wondered what it would be like to be a cowboy…" Kate squirmed in her seat with anticipation.**

**All the boys moaned…**

"**Dad, she's a girl". Michael fussed.**

"**That's right Michael, a Cowgirl and a Cartwright!"**

**Kate smiled and leaped in her seat with excitement. **

**Becoming a woman was exciting but becoming a Cartwright Cowgirl, now that would only lead to adventure…**

**What was Adam thinking?**

**This story is dedicated to all the Significant Women out there that may have suffered under a similar situation... Be Blessed and know you are Powerful and Beautiful in Everyway !**

**Please Review…..**


End file.
